See You Again
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: Puck sends Quinn a text saying to meet him under the bleachers after graduation to say goodbye before she heads off to Yale. He really wants to tell her that he loves her. Based off the song See You Again from Carrie Underwood's newest album! ONE SHOT!


_**Said goodbye, turned around**_  
_**And you were gone, gone, gone**_  
_**Faded into the setting sun,**_  
_**Slipped away**_  
_**But I won't cry**_  
_**Cause I know I'll never be lonely**_  
_**For you are the stars to me,**_  
_**You are the light I follow**_

_**I'll See you again, oh**_  
_**This is not where it ends**_  
_**I will carry you with me, oh**_  
_**Till I see you again**_

It was after the graduation ceremony had ended when Quinn received a text. It was from Puck and it made her smile seeing it was from him. She opened the message that said, _Meet me under the bleachers?_

Quinn was curious as to why he wanted to talk to her under the bleachers but she didn't care. She thought he probably just wanted to give a proper goodbye. Quinn quickly texted back, _Sure, I'll be there in five minutes. _

Quinn picked up the bottom of her bright red graduation gown and walked quickly to the football field. When she got there she saw Puck standing there, waiting for her with that dopey smile on his face wearing his graduation gown as well.

Quinn slowed down and let the gown fall down again, "So, you ended up graduating."

Puck chuckled looking down at his graduation cap that he held in his hand, "Hard to believe right?"

"I'm proud of you though."

Puck smiled again, "And you're out of the wheel chair."

"Yeah it's good to be up on my feet again."

"Well I really just wanted to say good luck at Yale," said Puck. He lied, he really wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved her and how he always had. This was his last chance.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for what you said to me that night in my room. How I could make something of myself and how I don't need anyone or anything to be truly happy."

Puck smiled and nodded feeling weak in the knees. It happened every time he was around her, "It was nothing."

"No, you really helped me get back on my feet and you were one of the few people who actually cared about me."

Puck wanted to kiss her right then and there but he didn't so he just walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Quinn returned the hug and slowly rested her head on his shoulder. "I've always loved you," he whispered in her ear.

The way he said it wasn't forceful, it was soft and it seemed like a reminder to her. "I'll always be there for you too, no matter how far the distance," Puck added. To him he didn't care if she said she loved him back or not, he just wanted to let her know that he did and how he felt about her.

Puck felt Quinn's nod back on his shoulder so he placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head. "We'll have to stay in touch okay?" said Quinn, starting to pull away from the long embrace.

"Of course."

"I'll see you again right?"

"I'll make sure of it," said Puck placing one more kiss on her forehead, "Take care of yourself Quinn."

Quinn nodded tearfully and they both started walking away, "Bye."

"Bye," Puck said one last time before fading into the setting sun.

"_What am I doing? Turn around right now and tell him you love him back!" _Quinn thought to herself.

"I love you too!" said Quinn, turning back around. However, Puck wasn't there anymore, he was already gone.

Quinn held back her tears because she knew that he wouldn't be gone from her life forever. She knew that what they had wasn't over. She knew that she would see him again.

**_I'll See you again, oh_**  
**_This is not where it ends_**  
**_I will carry you with me, oh_**  
**_Till I see you again_**

**_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_**  
**_But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know_**  
**_I'll see you again, oh_**  
**_This is not where it ends_**  
**_I will carry you with me_**

* * *

**_Carrie Underwood is my favorite singer EVER and ever since I heard this song from her newest album. It reminded me of Quick so much! _**

**_This was my first one shot and I know it was pretty short but it got the point across with the meaning of the song. _**

**_I hope you all enjoyed it, and listen to the song if you can. In my opinion it's flawless! _**

**_Please Review! Thanks!_**


End file.
